Feliz Navidad
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: No todos disfrutamos la Navidad, hay quienes necesitan la compañía de los demás y hay quienes no quieren admitir que lo desean. (Replayshipping y Polarshipping) Mi regalo de Navidad!


**Hola mis dulces lectores! ¿Qué tal su Navidad? La mía fue estupenda.**

 **Y bueno… yo dije en mi pág de Facebook que haría un especial de Navidad para ustedes. Por un problema no pude subirlo el 25 de Diciembre, pero no quería dejarlos sin especial Navideño, así que… aquí les dejo este dulce relato. Contiene Polarshipping y Replayshipping.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente sobre Ciudad Domino. Uno a uno, los copos se acumulaban formando un conjunto de finas capas de fría nieve que cubrían las calles, en compañía de una ventisca algo fuerte y un clima helado que obligaba a los ciudadanos a usar gruesas ropas de invierno.

Muy poca gente se veía en las calles, pues la mayoría se encontraba en compañía de sus familias, celebrando aquella fecha previa al 25 de Diciembre. En tan solo un par de horas, las doce campanadas de los relojes anunciarían la llegada de la Navidad.

Los postes de luz alumbraban en medio de las tinieblas provocadas por la niebla ocasionada por las bajas temperaturas. Bajo uno de los focos luminosos, una silueta se hallaba de pie. La luz estorbada por la nieve, revelaba algunos rasgos de su aspecto.

Cabello rubio, algo desordenado, ojos color miel, nariz levemente enrojecida por el frío.

Ese era su rostro.

Su vestimenta era compuesta por un abrigo de color verde oscuro, bufanda azul que le cubría la boca y una pequeña parte de la nariz. Guantes marrones, gruesos pantalones azules y botas negras.

Sus ojos brillaban como cristales. Miraba absorto, la luminosa decoración de algunas casas que se hallaban cruzando la calle. Hogares donde la familia se reunía. Suerte con la que él no contaba.

Su madre y su hermana estaban lejos, en otro país. Y su padre… ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera tenía derecho a llamarse padre. Solo era un alcohólico que lo había dejado a su suerte.

Él no tenía la fortuna de contar con una familia que lo abrazara y le brindara su calor. Ni ahora, ni en otro momento.

Era por eso, que aquellas fechas creadas para reunir a la familia, él intentaba vivir esos días como si fuesen un día más de su rutina. Pero no era fácil. No cuando el resto de sus amigos vivían aquellas fechas como un momento dulce e inolvidable. Especialmente su amigo de cabello tricolor, Yugi. ¡Ra! Hasta parecía actuar como un niño, de la emoción de que el 25 de Diciembre estuviera cada vez más cerca.

Exhaló un suspiro pesado y sopló sobre sus manos, intentando hacerlas entrar en calor. Los guantes no le ayudaban mucho. Su aliento se convirtió en vapor que se mezcló con la neblina.

Por otro lado, los demás parecían contar con la suerte de estar reunidos con sus respectivas familias. Anzu se encontraba con sus padres, quienes habían decidido detener por aquellos días sus viajes de negocio para pasar esa fecha especial junto a su hija.

Honda se hallaba con sus padres y su hermana mayor, seguramente celebrando de igual modo la Nochebuena.

Y Yugi… bueno, él estaba con su abuelo, seguramente ya preparando la cena de Navidad o decorando el árbol navideño.

Se alegraba por sus camaradas, pero…

Lo admitía. En lo más profundo de su ser, los envidiaba. Por tener la suerte que él jamás tuvo. Ellos tenían motivos para celebrar esa noche. Él no.

Se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo un poco más de frío que antes. Lo que desconocía, es que esta vez, aquella gélida sensación sobre su cuerpo, no era provocada por la nieve incesante o el frío clima.

Era por su corazón.

Un corazón herido que quería y necesitaba consuelo… pero que no se atrevía a pedirlo en voz alta.

Alzó la mirada hacia el sombrío cielo. Un pequeño copo de nieve se depositó sobre su nariz congelada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Su mirada no se hallaba concentrada en algo específico. Su mente se perdía entre tantas emociones, algunas no muy agradables. La imagen de la ciudad cubierta de nieve que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana de la sala lo ayudaba a distraerse un poco. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras permanecía sentado de rodillas frente a la ventana, con las manos que descansaban perezosas sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Yugi?

Una voz melodiosa y aguda lo sacó de su estado ausente, regresándolo a la realidad. Viró la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con una femenina mirada color verde agua.

\- Rebecca – murmuró algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la aludida con expresión algo preocupada.

\- Si, por supuesto – sonrió el tricolor con falsedad.

\- No eres bueno mintiendo ¿Lo sabías?

La tensa curva que el chico sostenía en sus labios se desvaneció lentamente y culminó en un suspiro abatido. Desvió la mirada, depositándola nuevamente en la ventana y lo que esta enseñaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan acongojado? – inquirió la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado del tricolor. Como respuesta, este volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y no la miró. Tardó unos segundos en atreverse a responderle.

\- Se supone que esta época… debería ser para compartir con nuestra familia – explicó el tricolor – Y aun así, hay personas que no pueden tener eso.

La chica guardó silencio, intentando indagar en el por qué de aquellas palabras.

\- Yo…– su voz pareció quebrarse al proseguir con su explicación –… sé que hay alguien que jamás ha podido disfrutar esta fiesta. Alguien que me importa mucho. Y aunque lo quise convencer de que estuviera con nosotros para esta fecha, para que no se sintiera solo…– lágrimas transparentes rodaron por sus mejillas –… él, no quiso hacerlo.

Rebecca sintió su corazón estrujarse ante las palabras de Yugi. En parte, estas parecían albergar un resentimiento profundo contra si mismo.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar aquí celebrando cuando mi mejor amigo está allá afuera solo?! – el tricolor rompió a llorar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Se sentía como una alimaña.

No era justo.

No era justo que Jonouchi estuviera sepultado en la soledad en aquellas fechas mientras él se encontraba rodeado de una cálida presencia familiar.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo había intentado, pero el rubio se había negado y le había mentido, diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando ni él mismo se lo creía.

\- Yo… soy una mala persona – se regañó en voz baja sin dejar de llorar, ignorando que sus palabras habían alcanzado los oídos de Rebecca. Esta sintió sus ojos nublarse.

¿Cómo podía Yugi decir tales cosas sobre si mismo? Él era una persona maravillosa, siempre preocupado de los demás, sin rencores hacia sus enemigos.

Y ahora, en un día que debía significar alegría para todos, él estaba destrozándose con una culpa que no debía cargar en sus hombros.

\- Yugi – musitó su nombre con tristeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Sus manos tomaron las de él, que aun ocultaban su rostro. Las acarició con ternura, ocasionando que él descubriera su cara, enseñando sus orbes amatistas, brillantes por las lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y sus labios temblaban.

\- No digas eso – pidió ella con una calma inestable.

\- Rebecca – musitó el tricolor con un hilo de voz roto.

\- No te puedes decir a ti mismo que eres una mala persona – habló la chica con una sonrisa triste – No después de todo lo que has hecho.

Yugi apretó las manos de Rebecca que aun se sostenían de las suyas.

\- Has cambiado para bien a mucha gente – comenzó a enumerar ella – incluso me cambiaste a mí. Salvaste al mundo de la oscuridad, protegiste a tus amigos de tantos peligros, arriesgando tu propia vida. Ayudaste a Atem a conseguir su descanso eterno – entrecerró los ojos, recordando como los amigos de Yugi le habían contado con detalle lo que había ocurrido ese día – Has sufrido mucho por los demás, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu corazón?

El tricolor la miró con cierto asombro ante aquellas interrogantes.

\- Por esta vez – volvió a hablar la rubia, una de sus manos se apoyó en el pecho del joven, justo en donde se hallaba su corazón – Quiero verte sonreír, Yugi. Sonreír por ti mismo.

Yugi sintió su corazón aliviarse al escuchar tales palabras. Como si la carga de aquella culpa innecesaria se hubiese resbalado de sus hombros, calmando su dolor.

El chico contempló los ojos verde agua de su amiga. Transmitían una sensación de suplica y tristeza. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó suavemente.

\- No llores – susurró en su oído – No me gusta verte llorar.

Pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras hirientes de Yugi contra si mismo y después, ese abrazo cálido que la hacía sentir reconfortada. Su tristeza se cargó de un sentimiento bipolar, ambas emociones mezcladas eran por distintas razones, pero le provocaban la necesidad de llorar. Escondió su mirada y apoyó su frente contra el hombro del tricolor y sollozó con suavidad, correspondiendo al abrazo. Sus tibias lágrimas humedecieron la camisa negra que el joven estaba usando. Sintió como él intensificaba su abrazo y una de sus manos le acarició el cabello rubio.

\- Gracias Rebecca

\- ¿Mnn?

\- Gracias por todo

Aun entre lágrimas, la rubia sonrió suavemente y una de sus manos subió hasta posarse en el cuello del tricolor. Sus dedos delicados acariciaron la piel de esa zona. Sintió el cuerpo del joven relajarse ante su tacto.

" _No me lo agradezcas, Yugi. Si hago esto…"_

" _Es porque te amo"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- ¿Katsuya?

Esa voz… reconocería esa voz sin importar en donde estuviera. Incluso en su lecho de muerte identificaría a la dueña de esa voz. Volteó la mirada como si estuviese en cámara lenta, reconociendo un rostro familiar.

\- Mai

La aludida entrecerró los ojos. Se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Jonouchi. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un largo abrigo negro y sus pies llevaban botas del mismo color. Una bufanda morada cubría su boca y su nariz. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas por el frío.

Se miraron. Aun a lo lejos, los orbes de ambos se gritaron en silencio, transmitiendo un mensaje algo desesperado por parte del corazón de los dos. La rubia dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero frenó con brusquedad. Sujetó la bufanda que cubría su rostro, jugando con la tela de esta. Evidente señal de que estaba nerviosa.

Jonouchi se quedó quieto y no movió ni un músculo. Temía que si lo hacía, ella escaparía cuan presa huyendo de su acechador.

El viento les despeinó las rubias cabelleras y unos cuantos copos reposaron sobre las mismas. El silencio de aquel lugar parecía crecer a cada segundo, tensando la situación.

\- Mai… no creí que…

La ronca voz del chico desconcertó a la duelista. Sus ojos delataron el miedo que crecía en su pecho. En cualquier momento, ella escaparía.

\- Mai, no te atrevas…

La rubia no pudo darle la cara esta vez. Se volteó y se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido. No podía. No era capaz de ver a su amigo a los ojos.

Echó a correr, pero fue detenida casi de inmediato al sentir unas manos sujetarle los hombros con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- Te lo dije – se rió forzadamente Jonouchi al atraparla por detrás. Todo rastro de sonrisa se eliminó de su cara al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer temblar con fuerza.

\- ¿Mai?

Ella se volteó, con la mirada en el suelo, los brazos inertes a sus costados y el cuerpo temblando, y no necesariamente por el intenso frío invernal de aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – el rubio la soltó de los hombros y sus brazos cayeron con pesadez.

\- ¿Acaso… eres un idiota? – preguntó Mai con la mirada estancada en sus zapatos.

\- ¿Qué? – Jonouchi arqueó una ceja ¿Esto era enserio? ¿Llevaban meses sin verse y lo primero que ella hacía era insultarlo?

\- Sabía que era una mala idea venir – musitó ella en un estado ausente de la realidad.

\- Mai…

Ella lo empujó con brusquedad, provocando que el rubio cayera de espaldas. Por suerte, no alcanzó a golpearse la cabeza. Soltó un gruñido de dolor.

\- Vaya… manera de saludarme…– comentó con voz cansada.

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! – gritó Mai de manera algo escandalosa.

\- Mai, ¿de qué demonios estás hablan…?

\- ¡Por culpa mía pudiste morir!

Jonouchi calló de golpe y sus pupilas se encogieron. La pieza faltante del rompecabezas había aparecido, completando lo que faltaba y atando los cabos sueltos. Por su mente, pasaron de forma fugaz los recuerdos de la pesadilla de Orichalcos. Las persecuciones de los seguidores de Dartz, la negativa sorpresa de que Mai había aceptado unirse a esos bastardos que buscaban sumergir al mundo en la oscuridad, la tragedia de su amigo Yugi cuando su alma fue atrapada por proteger al faraón, su duelo contra Ryuzaki, su enfrentamiento contra Valon y posterior duelo contra Mai, donde él acabó siendo derrotado.

Pero…

Sobre todo, recordó su motivo principal para haber conseguido el valor de enfrentarse a Dartz y a los espadachines de Doma: ella.

Mai siempre fue su motivo. Porque quería entenderla, entender por qué los había traicionado. Desenterrar el origen de su dolor. Pero al final, no lo había logrado. Nunca podía salvarla ni ayudarla. No lo había logrado al enfrentarse a Marik, mucho menos cuando se enfrentó a la oscuridad que aprisionaba a Mai.

Era un inútil. Y tal vez… por eso ella lo apartaba de si misma.

\- Ya veo – musitó desganado mientras se ponía de pie – supongo… que debes estar muy molesta por mi incompetencia.

Esta vez, fue la mujer la que se sorprendió. ¿Ella? ¿Molesta con él? ¡Por nada del mundo!

No podía sentir eso. No después de lo que él había estado dispuesto a hacer, aun cuando ella nunca fue merecedora de ese apoyo ni de esa ayuda.

Fue por eso que se había alejado de todos. De Yugi, de Anzu, de Honda, pero especialmente de Jonouchi. Porque estaba seguro que él nunca le perdonaría sus errores. No habían sido poca cosa. Los había traicionado. Se había unido al bando que quería eliminarlos. Y nada ni nadie la había obligado a hacerlo.

Si todo aquello era así ¿Por qué Jonouchi insistía en echarse la culpa?

\- Torpe – lo insultó de mala gana.

\- Mai – el rubio la confrontó, mirándola a los ojos, dando unos pasos hacia ella. Raramente, la chica no retrocedió – Lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

La rubia lo miró con una profunda tristeza y culpa. El peso de sus acciones creció sobre sus hombros.

\- Yo nunca te pedí ayuda – reprochó con la garganta anudada – Y… si yo… lo hubiese hecho, no hubieses…

Rompió en llanto.

Por primera vez en su vida, el dolor fue más grande que su orgullo y liberó con angustia a través de sus lágrimas toda la culpa que sentía. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no quería que él la viera más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba.

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro, sonriendo con tristeza. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, y eso le dolía. Hubiese preferido que lo insultara o que lo abofeteara, pero no que sollozara como una niña abandonada frente a él.

La rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, en un intento dulce de que su llanto acabara. Para su asombro, Mai no tardó en corresponder a su gesto. Se aferró a su chaqueta, hundiendo la cara en su hombro sin dejar de gimotear.

Jonouchi cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida presencia de la chica. Una de sus manos le acarició el cabello.

Poco a poco, el llanto fue cesando hasta desaparecer. Pero ella siguió aferrada a él. Necesitaba sentirlo, convencerse de que era real. Pues tras lo ocurrido con Dartz, aun había noches donde revivía en sueños ese desgarrador instante en que Jonouchi perdió su alma por querer salvarla. Por culpa de su confusión, de su miedo y de su rabia injustificada.

\- Mai – la voz de él la obligó a separarse, rompiendo el abrazo. Sus ojos se conectaron.

\- Lo lamento – murmuró ella algo avergonzada.

\- Descuida – él le sonrió divertido – No le diré a nadie que estuviste llorando.

\- Vaya manera de consolar a una chica – le regresó la broma sonriendo con arrogancia. Retiró el resto de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo. El rubio correspondió a aquella sonrisa. Esa era la Mai que él conocía, la mujer fuerte y arrogante que él… _amaba._

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – aclaró el rubio.

\- Lo mismo va para ti – respondió Mai.

Él soltó una disimulada risa burlona y luego ambos guardaron silencio. Los copos de nieve aun seguían cayendo.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? – inquirió ella cambiando de tema de forma repentina.

\- Nada interesante – contestó con voz cansada el otro.

\- Pensé que estarías con los otros – comentó ella fingiendo desinterés – Después de todo, es Navidad.

\- Los chicos están con sus familias. Yugi quiso convencerme de que pasara la Navidad con él, pero…

\- Pero yo que tú habría dicho que si.

Jonouchi suspiró derrotado. No importaba desde que punto lo viera. No tenía como justificar su respuesta negativa a la gentil invitación del tricolor. Después de todo, Yugi era como su hermano menor. En ocasiones, llegaba a comparar su aura pura e inocente con la de Shizuka. Ambos eran similares en varios puntos.

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar? – preguntó ella con mirada sospechosa.

\- ¿Qué? – el rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender la interrogante.

\- Yo digo que apenas entres en su casa te dará un sermón – explicó con humor la mujer con expresión desafiante – pero, si estoy equivocada ¿qué debo hacer por ti?

Jonouchi la miró fijo. Su mirada confusa se transformó en una pícara. Acercó sus labios al oído de la chica. Murmuró su exigencia. Ella se apartó y lo miró con el rostro levemente sonrojado, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.

\- Hecho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- ¿Esperabas ver esto?

\- Ni en un millón de años.

Ambos rubios miraban con disimulado asombro lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Al llegar a casa de Yugi, el abuelo del chico les había abierto la puerta y les invitó amablemente a pasar a la sala principal de la casa, aun cuando ya era más de medianoche. Lo que vieron y seguían viendo no les cabía en la cabeza: Rebecca estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Sobre su regazo, descansaba la cabeza de Yugi y el resto de su cuerpo ocupaba el resto del sofá. La menor tenía su mano sobre el cabello del chico, dejando en evidencia que había estado acariciándolo hasta que este se durmió.

\- Creo que el pequeño Yugi está creciendo – comentó Mai con burla amistosa.

\- De haber sabido que vería esto hubiese traído una cámara – le siguió el juego Jonouchi.

\- Ah, por cierto…– la rubia tomó de sorpresa a su amigo por la chaqueta y en un rápido gesto, plantó un beso en sus labios, dejándolo atónito.

\- ¿M-Mai? – balbuceó con torpeza

\- ¿Qué? – se hizo la despistada – Soy una mujer de palabra.

El rubio se maldijo internamente. ¡Él y sus peticiones ridículas! Por un breve momento deseó no haber hecho esa apuesta con Mai. Creyó que la rubia le estaba tomando el pelo. Gran error.

Carraspeó intentando pasar por alto lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Los despertamos? – preguntó Jonouchi al recuperar la compostura.

\- No, déjalos – respondió Mai – No quiero arruinarles el momento.

Ambos rieron en voz baja, apenas audible.

Jonouchi desvió la mirada y reconoció junto a la pared, el arbolito de Navidad, cubierto de adornos rojos y azules, guirnaldas doradas y luces de colores que seguían destellando, generando un alegre ambiente. Se acercó a este y se inclinó con cuidado, reconociendo algunos regalos bajo el árbol. Metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y extrajo un paquete envuelto en papel amatista. Lo colocó bajo el árbol.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mai con curiosidad.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Yugi – respondió el rubio mientras volvía a ponerse de pie – No es mucho, pero es mi manera de agradecer sus buenas intenciones.

\- Vaya, parece que si tienes un lado sensible – se burló ella. Jonouchi se sonrojó casi de inmediato y rechinó los dientes.

\- ¡C-Cállate!

Mai se rió con burla y recostó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

\- Feliz Navidad, Jonouchi.

\- Feliz Navidad, Mai.

En la ciudad Domino, en esa noche fría, donde la nieve cubrió todo a su paso y las personas se reunían para festejar una alegre fiesta de amor, en una pequeña casa tienda, un grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, generando un cálido ambiente familiar. Los cuatro estaban profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de la grata compañía de los demás.

Uno de ellos, apretó los párpados y abrió lentamente los ojos. Se levantó con cuidado, dándose cuenta que se había dormido sobre el regazo de su amiga. Se sonrojó de inmediato por los nervios y la vergüenza. Cubrió sus labios con sus dedos y sus orbes recorrieron lentamente la sala, encontrándose una agradable sorpresa: su mejor amigo, en compañía de una joven rubia que llevaba un largo tiempo sin ver, estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala, completamente dormidos. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y este dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

\- Sabía que llegarías, Jonouchi-kun – musitó Yugi con voz suave – Feliz Navidad.

Se sentó, recostando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. Miró de reojo a Rebecca, quien seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso ante lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba obedeciendo a sus impulsos, algo que rara vez hacía. Acercó con cuidado a la menor hacia él y con un brazo le rodeó los hombros. La cabeza de la chica reposó sobre el hombro del tricolor. Este suspiró y sonrió con ternura. Verla de ese modo le provocaba una sensación desconocida; un deseo de tenerla en sus brazos.

Besó su frente con suavidad y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

\- Feliz Navidad, Rebecca.

Fueron las últimas palabras que la noche escuchó en aquella casa. Yugi volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

 **Y… ese fue mi regalo de Navidad. Si, lo sé, me atrasé en entregarlo, pero ya saben "Más vale tarde que nunca", sé que algunos ya lo esperaban, así que aquí se los entrego. Y una vez más lo digo… ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
